


Next of Kin

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Secret Garden [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alec Trevelyan - Freeform, Angst, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mental Anguish, No James in the Story, Not Canon Compliant, Q - Freeform, Relationship(s), Sadness, Serious Injuries, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... I have seen the best of you and the worse of you, and I choose both..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next of Kin

"Evac Team is almost there." Someone called out.  Who it didn't register at all to Q who stared at the burning rubble on the monitor in front of him.  "Med Team is 5 minutes behind them." Someone else called out.    
  
"Patch me in to the Evac team now!" the Quartermaster demanded and they made it happen.  "R, I want the entire mission planning files in my hand now!  Which team in R&D designed and built the explosives?"  When the Quartermaster's voice dropped to the calm cold register the room cringed but scurried knowing beheadings were to begin soon.  Someone had not timed an explosive to the absolute quarter second detail allowing one of the double o agents to become injured, Q's double o agents, that he protected at all costs.  There would most definitely be beheadings.   
  
Q grabbed the file out of R's hand and thumbed through it quickly as he replayed on one of his monitors the building explosion and collapse in the outskirts of Berlin.   "The explosion occurred an entire fucking 8 seconds before it should have!   8 fucking seconds!"  The Quartermaster's rant was interrupted by the Evac Team coming online.  
  
"On the ground Quartermaster."  
  
"North side of the building.  He was heading that direction. Was on the northeast stairwell the last communication I had from him." Q readjusted his satellite positioning to follow the Evac Team's progress.   
  
"Trackers?" He demanded of his second in command.   
  
"Nothing Q. Still attempting to renew connection with them." As they moved around their workstations in tandem, movement that was second nature to them in crisis situations.   
  
"Med Team has reached the site."  Someone called out.  Q acknowledged with a simple hand movement.    
  
5 minutes on the ground slipped into being 10 minutes on the ground.   Every moment imperative in finding the agent.  Finding him alive and not just a body to be brought back to home soil in a body bag, if he was still alive.  13:14 the word came that the Evac Team had found him.  Thrown from the building by the explosion. Alive. Barely.   
  
Med Team was on the move. Assessing damage. Burns. Broken bones. Gunshot wound. Possible head trauma.  Moving him to medical facility to try to stabilise, if he made it to the facility and at the moment it was a huge "if" factor.  If they were able to stabilise him, they would medivac him to London for further care.    
  


Q had combed over every frame of footage from the mission. Every bit of audio.  In his office. At his main workstation.  Had ignored Moneypenny and Tanner's effort to go home and rest.  Instead he had hacked into the medical facility's system to follow the progress of the agent.  14 hours later a medivac flight was on its way to London with a very critical patient on the flight.    
  
Med team came rushing down the hallway as the Quartermaster stepped off the elevator.  Calling out vital signs to the MI6 medical team. Handing over charts to Dr. O'Reilly who pushed past the other following his patient into the critical care area.  When Tanner and M appeared a few moments later, Q was hovering at the outer edges of the main hallway of Medical.   "Any news Quartermaster?"  M questioned grimly glancing his way.   Q shook his head silently.    
  
Q had a special interest in the double o agents well being.  Tanner could only assume that the Quartermaster somehow felt that he was responsible for this accident. "You need rest Q." Tanner came over to where he stood.  "I can contact you when we know anything."    
  
"I'm staying." Q responded quickly one hand ran through his already disastrous hair.  The other buried deeply in his trousers pocket.    
  
M took up vigil in a near by chair.  Tanner was on his mobile still running things throughout the agency.  Q lurked in a far corner.    
  
Dr O'Reilly finally emerged an hour later.   Q knew it wasn't good the moment he saw the man's face.  "The next 48 hours are critical.  If he makes it through that, there is a chance he will recover.  There is always a concern of infection with burns.  However,  the other injuries will heal.   My main concern now is the swelling of his brain from the head injury.  That is critical.  We are doing everything possible to reduce it.  Is there anyone to notify?"     
  
"Bond possibly.  They're like brothers." Tanner offered.  "Trevelyan is like Bond. Orphan.  No known family remaining."  
  
Q had stood back from M and Tanner speaking with the doctor but had listened intently to every word.  "Yes there is. Me." He spoke up voice breaking.  "Me.  I'm Alec's next of kin."  
  
Tanner and M both turned to look at him. M's brow wrinkled frowning and Tanner extremely puzzled at the statement.  "His files.  There's nothing on record..." Tanner started.   
  
Q fumbled in his trousers pocket pulling on the silver band that stayed nestled there during work hours, so as not to get caught in anything in R&D.  Alec's was back at the flat, on the bedside table.  He slowly raised his hand to show the three present in the room. "3 months.  We just hadn't ever openly..."  
  
"Seems our Quartermaster is better at keeping secrets than most of our entire trained agents.  We'll talk about this later Quartermaster. Did you know Tanner?"

"Not an inkling Ma'am."

M sighed motioning to Q to move.  "Well,  get your arse over here.  You need included in these conversations. And Tanner, change your bloody files."

Dr. O'Reilly continued to speak.  Q only half heard what he was saying.  He would look at the medical files himself later.  All that mattered now was that Alec was here.  Alec was alive.

"I want to see him." Q interrupted the physician in the middle of a sentence. O'Reilly looked to M.  

M nodded. "Let him.  Do you seriously think you're going to be able to keep him out."   

O'Reilly lead him back to the critical care area slowly opening the door for him.  "He won't know you are here.  We have him in a medically induced coma trying to deal with the brain swelling."

"I'm staying.  And don't even think to try to make me leave O'Reilly.  Might as well warn your staff now."  Q moved a chair from the corner of the room to Alec's bedside and took a seat   He glanced up at the older man daring him to even remotely consider making him leave.  

O'Reilly nodded. "Whatever you want, Quartermaster."   As head of Medical, he and the Quartermaster were on the same level of authority within the organisation, but he knew better than to cross the Quartermaster especially in this situation.  O'Reilly left him alone with Trevelyan.  

Q sat there staring at his partner hand wandering to brush a stray lock of hair back from Alec's forehead that was stained dark with bruising just like the left side of his face.  Slender fingers slowly traced down Alec's arm finally coming to rest on the hand that wasn't attached to IVs.  

Q sat there for days only being ushered out of the room when forced to go home for a few moments.  With tablet in hand and a headset, he ran his branch with precision as if he was in the same air space as them stepping out into the waiting area when contact with him was needed face to face. But always refusing to be more than a few feet away from his partner. One would have never known the Quartermaster was not physically present in his realm.  In Alec's room the Nursing staff and O'Reilly came and went checking monitors, medication, checking bandages.  There was talk of backing off the medication keeping Alec unconscious.  There were some signs of improvement.    
  
Lights were dimmed in the room and Q assumed that it must be sometime in the middle of the night.  Staff was lighter and O'Reilly had not been around for a while.  It was a long time still before Q could find his voice as he wandered the room.  "You need to fight you bloody bastard.”  Stopping at the foot of Alec’s bed wanting to shake Alec in an attempt to wake his partner and in frustration with the entire fucking fiasco.  “You are not doing this to me, Alec.  Not leaving me alone already. I refuse to be a widow, widower, ex partner or whatever the fuck it is.” wandering back to the side of the bed gesturing in the air, slender hand clutching his headset. “Oh and by the way, M and Tanner know about us. Had to tell them to let me stay in here.  M wasn't pleased.  She made that angry weasel looking face."  Everything was finally reaching that breaking point inside him trying to maintain normalcy... no sleep, Alec's injuries, the fuck up in R&D, and so much more.  Q moved his chair closer to the side of the bed.  His voice broke as tears began to form.    
  
"You've blown up things bigger than this and walked away, you bloody wanker.  You are going to get out of this bed and come home with me.  You hear me, Alec Trevelyan. It should be me in that bed instead of you.  You'd be so much better at this than I am."  Q laid his head down on the pillow next to Alec's letting his tears fall in silence.    
  
"You need to wake up Alec and let me growl at you for being such a wanker and fucking scaring me like this."  Q sighed rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.  "I need you Alec.  Who will tell me when to sleep and eat? Who will keep your bloody Antirrhinums alive in the garden?  Not to mention all the other things you have growing out in the garden that I have no fucking clue what they are.  Surely you don't expect me to?  You know your plants hate me. I'm sure they'll revolt and die. I've probably already killed them."  
  
"And you know I can't sleep in that huge bed without you.  I'll be forced to sleep on the sofa without you there and Amelie will just be a veritable beastie if that happens."  
  
"You know those words we don't say. The ones that the rings say according to you.  Well... that... just that.  You know... Just bloody wake up you bastard."  Slowly with effort there was a slight flinch of fingers grasping at the slender hand that was clinging to his.  

"Alec?  Wake up please you bloody bastard. Alec?"  

"Love you too."  Came a faint raspy whisper in answer.  

 


End file.
